This invention relates generally to the field of foot powered cycles, and more particularly to an improved shift console therefor from which selection of a desired speed ratio is controlled. Devices of this general type are known in the art, and the invention lies in specific instructional details which provide improved convenience and safety to the rider.
As contrasted with relatively sophisticated ten speed bicycles which provide means for shifting the sprocket chain both at the crank and the rear wheel sprocket cluster, many cycles, particularly adapted for junior riders, are equipped with rear hubs having relatively fewer speed changes which may be accomplished either by shifting the sprocket chain to a sprocket of greater or less diameter on the cluster, or by planetary gears controlled within the hub itself. Only a single control cable is necessary to accomplish this purpose.
In the prior art, it has been common to place the lever actuating this single cable either upon the handlebar adjacent one of the grip portions, or on the uppermost of the longitudinally extending members of the frame where it projects into the path of movement of the legs of the rider during pedaling. In both cases, the observation of the position of the control lever requires the rider to divert his normal direction of sight, during which time he is not able to observe the path of travel ahead of him.
In an attempt to ameliorate this problem, it has been proposed to place the lever and accompanying console upon the upper portion of the front wheel stem, so that while it rotates with the pivoting of the stem as occurs during steering, it is, at least, out of the area disposed rearwardly of the stem where projecting surfaces are considered to be a safety hazard. However, this location does leave much to be desired, in that the position of the shift lever is not immediately viewable, and even when viewed, it is possible, because of the angle of view with respect to the rider to mistake the actual position.